


Hinata y las Judías Mágicas

by Willow_Morgan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Morgan/pseuds/Willow_Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque con este equipo de por medio ningún cuento sería igual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

Había hecho un cálculo global, uno por grupos y otro por prioridades. Le había dado mil vueltas, lo había revisado todo seis veces para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún error. Finalmente había acabado por aceptar la derrota. Estaban en bancarrota, sin un duro, en la ruina. No tenían dinero para sembrar en la granja, para dar de comer a la vaca y mucho menos para comer ellos mismos. Daichi sintió como las paredes de la cabaña —que se caían a cachos— se cernían sobre él.

Suspiró y miró la desvencijada cama que compartía con su hermano. Estaba igual de despatarrado que cuando le había despertado de un manotazo. Si tan sólo tuvieran un poco de dinero... podría comprar otra cama o los materiales para hacer una, y así dormir por fin de un tirón, sin despertarse continuamente por una patada o un guantazo.

—¡Hey! Shōyō, despierta.

La mata de cabello naranja desapareció debajo de la manta, provocando que Daichi sonriera de medio lado mientras se le hinchaba la vena del cuello.

—Shōyō... no tengo ánimos para aguantar tonterías, levanta ahora mismo.

La voz baja y cavernosa logró el efecto deseado. Shōyō se levantó de la cama como un resorte.

—¡Buenos días! ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

—Nada.

—¡Bien! ¡Nada! Un momento... —Shōyō ladeó la cabeza, analizando la palabra y sus posibles significados— ¿Cómo que nada?

Daichi suspiró, tratando de recordar si había visto alguna vez que a sus difuntos padres se les cayera su hermano de cabeza.

—No nos queda nada de comida y tampoco dinero para comprarla —hizo una pequeña pausa consciente de la reacción que desencadenarían sus siguientes palabras—. Necesito que vayas al mercado a vender la vaca.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes vender a Moo-chan! Es parte de la familia.

—No tenemos nada que darle de comer, se va a morir —murmuró con un tono de voz suave y paciente—. Asegúrate si quieres de que quien la compre la va a cuidar, pero tienes que venderla. Necesitamos el dinero.

Shōyō dejó caer los hombros, derrotado por la innegable lógica de su hermano mayor. Marchó al establo y miró con cara de culpabilidad a Moo-chan, antes de atarle una soga al cuello y empezar a caminar con ella de camino al mercado.

Procuró ir al paso más lento posible, parando cada vez que la vaca quería pastar y contándole todas las anécdotas que recordaba de ellos dos. Qué básicamente se resumía en él haciendo el loco cerca de Moo-chan, acabando con la cara en el suelo y la vaca mirándole.

Llevaba una hora de camino cuando se encontró con Kei, al que saludo con efusividad a pesar de la cara de mal me huele que este había puesto al verle. 

—¿De paseo con la vaca? 

Shōyō, sin captar el tono sarcástico de la pregunta, negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a venderla.

—¿A si? Voy a ver si tengo algo...

Kei hurgó en su bolsillo, atrapando un bulto que notó con los dedos, lo atrapó y extendió la mano delante de Shōyō.

—¿Es mágica?

Kei miró la judía que sostenía en la palma de la mano. Había llegado a él tras una serie de acontecimientos. Hacía tres días mediante pullas lanzadas con su lengua de víbora, había provocado en la taberna, la única taberna del pueblo, una pelea de tales dimensiones que sólo había quedado en pie una mesa. El tabernero, nada contento, le había prohibido entrar en su local so pena de quedarse sin lengua, literalmente.

Aquello le había llevado a buscar en los pueblos vecinos un lugar donde descargar frustraciones y divertirse un poco, hasta la fecha sin éxito. Lo que si había sucedido era que se había encontrado con una vieja con la cabeza atorada en el hueco de un árbol. Como a pesar de todo no era mala persona, había ayudado a aquella mujer a salir del problema. Aquella mujer, llena de agradecimiento, le había regalado un palo... si, un palo «mágico» con la promesa de que le llevaría hasta un objeto de gran poder que llenaría su vida de fortuna.

En cuanto perdió a la vieja de vista lanzó el palo a tomar por culo, dándole por esas casualidades de la vida, a un cuervo que graznó alarmado, dejando caer esa judía del pico y que recogió por joder al pajarraco, que no dejaba de graznar sobre su cabeza. 

—Sí, es mágica.

Qué coño, con lo tonto que era Shōyō lo mismo se lo tragaba, le daba la vaca, se la regalaba al tabernero para que pudiera hacer estofado y le volvía a dejar entrar, que le daba pereza patear de pueblo en pueblo sólo para echarse unas risas. 

—¡Oh! ¿Me la cambiarías por Moo-chan?

Bingo. 

Kei sonrió como si fuera la persona más simpática del mundo mientras le daba la judía y tomaba la soga de la vaca. Shōyō se quedó un rato mirando cómo se alejaba silbando, con lágrimas en los ojos y sorbiendo por la nariz, mientras se recordaba que le estaba dando una mejor vida a Moo-chan. No confiaba en que Kei cuidara bien de ella, pero como era amigo de Tadashi, que era muy simpático y tenía una gran huerta, estaba seguro de que le ayudaría con Moo-chan, y él a cambio tenía una judía mágica. Ya resolvería después el problema de no saber para que servía.

Shōyō se paró frente a la puerta de su casa, inspirando aire antes de abrirla de golpe para sorprender a su hermano. Y lo cierto es que pareció sorprendido, y agitado, y acalorado, igual que su vecino, Kōshi, que estaba al lado de Daichi. Sonrió saludándole con naturalidad, no le sorprendía que estuviera allí porque pasaba tanto tiempo en casa con su hermano, que prácticamente era como si viviera allí.

—¿Ya has vuelto?

Shōyō asintió enérgicamente, mientras Daichi echaba cuentas que no le salían. Se tardaban cuatro horas en llegar al mercado, eso significaban un mínimo de ocho horas de viaje, ida y vuelta. Shōyō había tardado menos de tres horas... algo le olía mal.

—¿Y bien? ¿Has conseguido mucho por Moo-chan?

—¡Una judía mágica!

Shōyō extendió la mano enseñándola con orgullo. Daichi por el contrario, miró la judía con cara agria, observando el color grisáceo y enfermizo, antes de empezar a sonreír mientras se le marcaba la vena del cuello. Kōshi agarró el brazo de Daichi, tratando de calmarle mientras Shōyō temblaba preguntándose qué era lo que había hecho mal.

—Shōyō ¿puedo preguntarte quien te compró a Moo-chan por esa... eh... judía mágica? 

Shōyō tragó saliva y miró a Kōshi. Siempre le tranquilizaba mirar su sonrisa amable, le hacía sentir que todo estaba controlado, incluso la bestia interior de Daichi y por tanto sus temibles capones en la cabeza.

—Kei... me prometió que cuidaría de ella.

Shōyō se sobresaltó con el crujido que emitió la mandíbula de Daichi, que se soltó del agarre de Kōshi y pasó al lado de su asustado hermano, directo a la puerta. Kōshi suspiró y palmoteó la cabeza de Shōyō.

—Bueno... planta esa judía, así podremos comer algunas.

«Si es que todavía puede germinar» pensó antes de salir corriendo detrás de Daichi, a tratar de impedir que cometiera un homicidio. Aunque se había hablado un par de veces en el pueblo de hacer una excepción, no habían llegado a legalizar el asesinato de Kei y no quería que Daichi terminase en la cárcel.

Shōyō miró la judía, que seguía en la palma de su mano. Kōshi le había dicho que la plantase, quizás era buena idea, puede que funcionara así. La plantabas y ¡puf! Aparecían un montón de dulces y pasteles. Sonrió y corrió afuera, con intención de plantarla en el campo, pero se detuvo con un escalofrío, al ver toda una bandada de cuervos posada sobre el viejo y destartalado espantapájaros.

Si intentaba plantarla ahí, por muy mágica que fuera no iba a durar ni un asalto. Retrocedió, envolviendo protectoramente la judía con sus manos, sin dejar de vigilar cada movimiento de las aves. Sonrió y se limpió la frente, orgulloso de haber evitado cometer una imprudencia. Buscó un viejo cuenco que había desechado por tener una grieta y lo llenó con tierra de la entrada. Era más arena que tierra, pero estaba seguro de que sería suficiente por el momento. Enterró la judía y vertió un poco de agua sobre ella, dejando el cuenco bajo su cama, para que los cuervos no pudieran verlo por la ventana.


	2. Capítulo 2

Shōyō dormía a pierna suelta, ocupando toda la cama ya que su hermano no había vuelto. La Luna reinaba en el cielo estrellado, elevándose lentamente, dejando que su luz empezase a filtrarse por la ventana, hasta bañar con ella el cuenco que contenía la judía. Un pequeño brote comenzó a asomar fuera de la tierra, empezando a crecer rápido y en silencio. Creció por debajo de la cama, después por encima de ella, empujando el techo de la cabaña, que cedió con un crujido seco.

Shōyō siguió durmiendo, sin que le despertara ningún ruido, ni el movimiento y mucho menos la brisa de la noche. Lo único que hizo, fue envolverse en las mantas, mientras la planta seguía creciendo, elevando con ella la cama, que estaba enganchada a uno de sus brotes. La planta alcanzó una altura tan descomunal, que terminó por atravesar una nube. Entonces dejó de crecer, y los primeros rayos del Sol despertaron a Shōyō, que se incorporó con los ojos medio cerrados y el pelo revuelto.

Bajó de la cama y empezó a caminar por la nube. Tanteó buscando la palangana para salpicarse la cara con agua fría. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que no daba con nada, ni mesilla, ni palangana, ni pared. Se golpeó con las palmas en la cara para despejarse y miró a su alrededor. Justo delante de él, terminaba la nube. Podía distinguir, su granja, las de los vecinos, el pueblo y hasta si aguzaba la vista, el castillo real. Dio un paso atrás, despacio y con cuidado, con el corazón tratando de salirse de su pecho del susto.

Con calma caminó sobre la nube hasta pisar la hierba que crecía sobre ella. Suspiró de alivio y observó con mayor detenimiento lo que le rodeaba. Detrás de él estaba el comienzo de la nube, la mata de judías gigante y su cama, al frente un campo de hierba y un camino que llevaba a una gigantesca casa de piedra. La miró con la boca abierta durante un buen rato, antes de empezar a caminar hacia ella. 

La puerta era tan grande que habría podido entrar por la gatera de haber tenido una, por suerte estaba entre abierta y pudo pasar por la abertura. Todo el interior de la estancia correspondía a la misma proporción de la puerta. Un hornillo gigante, una mesa gigante, unas sillas gigantes... todo era enorme. Shōyō tardó unos minutos en razonar que si todo era de aquel tamaño, significaba que su dueño también tenía que serlo. Un escalofrío le recorrió al entender que eso significaba que aquella era la casa de un gigante.

Su primer impulso fue salir corriendo de vuelta a casa, pero ¿iba a perder semejante oportunidad? Quizás encontrara algún tesoro ¡con sólo una moneda de oro tendría para comprar un castillo! Bueno, quizás un castillo sería exagerado, pero les daría para vivir bien mucho tiempo. Se arremangó y se dirigió a la primera habitación que encontró abierta.

Parecía un enorme dormitorio. Había una cama, un baúl y una mesilla. Sobre ella brillaba algo. Shōyō observó que los grabados de la madera parecían facilitar la escalada, así que sin pensárselo dos veces, comenzó a trepar por ella. Al llegar a la cima, se quedó con la boca abierta. Lo que había lanzado aquellos destellos era un arpa de oro, con la figura de un chico a tamaño real adornándola.

¿Cuánto podía valer aquello? ¿Y quién quería tener algo así? ¿Era un simple adorno o de verdad aquello sonaba? Daba igual, seguro que si la vendían conseguirían bastante dinero. Eso si... ¿Cómo iba a bajarla?

En la mesilla había un carrete de hilo con una aguja, Shōyō pensó que le habría venido bien que hubieran dejado también tela sobre la mesilla, con la que habría podido hacer una cuerda. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que era lo bastante pequeño para usar el hilo como una. Ató el arpa con él y empezó a deslizarla despacio hacía abajo. Algo que le costó más de lo que esperaba. El arpa pesaba muchísimo, enseguida comenzó sudar a chorros y para cuando consiguió que tocara el suelo suavemente, estaba agotado.

Bajó de la mesilla y agarró el arpa, empezando a arrastrarla pese al cansancio de sus músculos. No llegó muy lejos antes de escuchar unas sonoras pisadas. Se erizó, nervioso y asustado, mirando por todos lados en busca de un lugar en el que esconderse. Comenzó a arrastrar el arpa con prisas, el peso era demasiado, le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer con ella. Para su espanto, el arpa abrió los ojos y le miró unos segundos antes de empezar a gritar.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡Asahi! ¡Un intruso!

Shōyō soltó el arpa y corrió a esconderse debajo de la cama, escuchando como las pisadas se hacían más fuertes y rápidas. Saltó, lanzándose hacía el hueco y una mano le atrapó en el aire.


	3. Capítulo 3

Daichi observaba al soldado que vigilaba su celda. Llevaba cuatro horas tallando un trozo de madera en forma de conejito, mientras le miraba con una sonrisa de psicópata. No se decidía entre sentir miedo o vergüenza ajena.

En la celda vecina, con cara de hastío y recostado contra la pared, estaba Kei. Daichi aun tenía ganas de sacudirle más que a una manta en una limpieza primaveral, incluso si era aquello lo que le había metido en este lío.

A cualquiera podría parecerle lógico que perseguir a alguien a grito pelado, amenazándole con colgarle de las joyas reales sobre una porqueriza, incurría en alteración del orden público y por tanto era lógico que estuviera detenido. El problema era que era tan frecuente que se diera esta situación cuando Kei andaba por en medio, que hacía mucho que los soldados habían dejado de intervenir. Lo que dejaba a Daichi dudando sobre el verdadero motivo de su detención.

—¡Ryūnosuke! ¡Lleva a los prisioneros a la sala del trono!

—¡A la orden, Capitán!

El loco de las tallas se levantó y abrió sus celdas.

—Oe... no queremos problemas ¿verdad? Será mejor que os portéis bien.

Daichi suspiró, convencido de que aquel debía ser el soldado más idiota de todo el regimiento. Salió de la celda, asesinando a Kei con la mirada, pero guardando la compostura. Cuando arreglaran el entuerto y estuvieran libres nuevamente, ya se pensaría si volvía a tratar de defenestrarle o no.

En cuanto estuvieron frente a su majestad, se arrodilló mostrando respeto. Principalmente porque no quería arriesgarse a que el pirado del soldado le volviera a poner caras de loco. Estaba seguro de que su majestad le agradecería el detalle teniendo en cuenta como le estaba mirando.

Kei también se arrodillo, aunque en su cara seguía el mismo gesto de hastío. Lo único que quería era terminar cuanto antes para volver a casa y tranquilizar a Tadashi, que seguramente estaría asustado y temiéndose que fueran a condenarle a muerte. Bueno, también era posible que simplemente estuviera cuidando de la estúpida vaca que había causado este problema —porque obviamente él no tenía culpa de nada— e iba a castigarle con la ley del silencio cuando volviera.  
—Vosotros… ¿es cierto que discutíais por una judía mágica? 

—Sí, su majestad.

Daichi vio como el rey saltaba del trono ante su respuesta. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía ser nada bueno.

—¿Dónde está esa judía ahora mismo?

—En mi casa, la tiene mi hermano.

—Llévanos de inmediato a ella.

El guardia le agarró por lo hombros, ayudándole a ponerse de pie y, sin quitarle el brazo de encima, empezó a dirigirle hacía los establos mientras le contaba anécdotas y curiosidades sobre los caballos del mismo. El rey les seguía con el ceño fruncido y Kei… Kei aprovecho que parecían haberse olvidado de él para escaquearse de allí. Con un poco de suerte podría pasar disimuladamente por la cocina y llevarse un par de codornices con las que comprar el perdón de Tadashi.


	4. Capítulo 4

—Llegamos tarde.

Daichi no escuchó las palabras del rey. Estaba demasiado ocupado en procesar el hecho de que allí donde una vez había estado su cochambrosa y medio derruida casa, ahora se encontraba un tallo de judías gigantesco. Rodeado por pedazos de madera. ¿Ahora que se suponía que iban a hacer? ¿Dormir debajo de una hoja de judía gigante? Su hermano… ¿dónde estaba Shōyō?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Mirando fijamente la planta ¿y si había aplastado a su hermano? Vale… tenía que calmarse, seguro que su hermano estaba bien, seguro que no le había pasado nada. La cama donde dormían cayó del cielo, estrellándose a un par de metros delante de él, haciéndose pedazos. ¿Se podía morir de un paro cardíaco a una edad tan joven como la suya? Porque tenía todas las papeletas para que le diera uno.

—¡Majestad! ¡Aquí hay unas huellas enormes!

Daichi vio como el rey cabalgaba hasta donde se encontraba el guardia, Ryūnosuke, miraba lo que le estaba señalando y acto seguido le propinaba un golpe en la cabeza, muy parecido a los que le daba él a Shōyō. Seguro que estaba justificado, pero le intrigaba la razón. Se acercó y vio la marca de unas pisadas gigantescas, que parecían indicar que alguien realmente enorme había bajado de la planta y se había alejado hacia el horizonte. 

—¡Sólo tenías un trabajo! ¡Uno! 

—¡Majestad! ¡Era la torre más alta y la puerta estaba cerrada con cinco candados! ¡¿Cómo iba yo a pensar que un cuervo iba a robar la judía!?

Daichi entrecerró los ojos. 

—Disculpad… ¿podría saber qué está pasando?

Los dos se giraron al mismo tiempo a mirarle. El rey suspiró y pegó otro golpe al guardia antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—La judía que ha formado esta planta llevaba cien años custodiada por mi familia. Según la leyenda plantarla dará acceso a nuestro reino a un peligroso gigante. La manteníamos vigilada para que nunca tocara la tierra, pero alguien se durmió durante su guardia.

Daichi sonrió, tratando de ser comprensivo, porque el que tenía delante era su rey y podían colgarle por ser descortés.

—Disculpe majestad… ¿por qué no destruyeron la judía?

Tanto el rey como su guarda se le quedaron mirando fijamente durante unos segundos, antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse murmurando «sigamos las huellas» y «hay que dar con el gigante y contenerlo». La vena del cuello de Daichi se hinchó mientras sopesaba si merecería la pena o no, ser ajusticiado.


	5. Capítulo 5

Encaramado en el hombro del gigante, Shōyō contemplaba el paisaje mientras avanzaban a una velocidad que le parecía mentira, dejando tras de sí casas, granjas, terrenos de cosecha y otros lugares conocidos. Era su primera aventura. ¡Una aventura de verdad! No como cuando fingía que Moo-chan era un caballo y él un héroe que iba a salvar al pueblo del ataque de un dragón. No, esas aventuras normalmente terminaban con el dentro del bebedero de la vaca, Daichi enfadado porque se estaba escaqueando de sus tareas otra vez, y Moo-chan alejándose en busca de un trozo de granja donde reinase la paz y el orden.

Estaba impaciente y por eso quería llegar cuanto antes al destino donde se dirigían los tres. El gigante llamado Asahi, que no comía personas contrariamente a lo que se decía de los gigantes, el chico arpa, que se llamaba Yū. Y él, Shōyō el Magnifico. Seguro que durante la aventura encontrarían un tesoro que traería de vuelta a casa, con él que vivirían tan bien que hasta podrían recomprar a Moo-chan. 

—¿Falta mucho?

—Es un viaje de medio día a caballo, no se medirlo en pasos de gigante.

Shōyō miró al chico arpa. El gigante le llevaba colgado del cuello como a un colgante. No parecía muy conforme con la situación, pero lo cierto era que a él tampoco se le ocurría una mejor manera de transportarlo.

—¿Vamos a hacer alguna pausa? 

—Acabamos de salir ¿ya quieres descansar?

—Es que tengo hambre, no he desayunado…

El gigante paró de golpe y giró un poco la cabeza para mirarle.

—Oh… lo siento. Espera, llevo algo de comida.

Shōyō se agarró con fuerza mientras el gigante se sentaba sobre el suelo. Vio como empezaba a hurgar dentro de alforja que llevaba y después sacaba un pellizco de pan que para él era más grande que un pan normal, y un trocito de queso. 

—¿Vale con esto?

Shōyō asintió con los ojos brillantes. Aquello era más que lo que había desayunado en la última semana. Comenzó a comer con gula, como si fuera el banquete de un rey. El ambiente se relajó inmediatamente. Asahi y Yū, se olvidaron de la prisa que llevaban y disfrutaron del paisaje. Hacía mucho tiempo de la última vez que habían estado en tierra, algunas cosas habían cambiado mucho y otras seguían iguales.

—¿Qué haremos si no quiere atendernos?

Yū se sobresaltó y miró a Asahi, pensando unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Insistir, no nos rendiremos.

Shōyō terminó de tragar con un pequeño nudo en el estomago. Había estado pensando en esta aventura como algo divertido y había ignorado totalmente lo importante que era para ellos. 

—¡Eso! ¡Insistiremos! 

Animó, saltando sobre el sitio como un pequeño monito. El gigante y el arpa se miraron con una sonrisa, y luego Asahi volvió a subir a Shōyō en su hombro y emprendieron de nuevo el camino con fuerzas renovadas.

Shōyō iba concentrado, mirando hacia adelante tratando de ser el primero en ver el lugar, como si así fueran a llegar antes. No lo hicieron, por supuesto, pero sí que se le paso el tiempo mucho más rápido. 

—Hay que pasar por este pequeño hueco.

Informó Asahi, agachándose para pasar por lo que para Shōyō era una enorme grieta en la piedra. Salieron al otro lado con una sonrisa, que se borró en unos pocos segundos. El primero en hablar fue Yū, que resumió lo que todos sentían con una sola palabra.

—Mierda.


	6. Capítulo 6

Daichi sentía que el momento en el que pararan y descendiesen de los caballos, las piernas y el trasero se separarían de su cuerpo. Jamás habría pensado que era tan duro cabalgar durante tanto tiempo. No volvería a mirar con envidia los jamelgos de los viajeros. Se limitaría a los carros tirados por animales, esos hacían doler mucho menos el cuerpo.

No habían parado ni un momento y no presagiaba que fueran a hacerlo pronto. Parecían no alcanzar a su objetivo. Todo el camino estaba lleno de sus huellas, pero no había rastro de él. Al llegar a la altura de una montaña empezó a preocuparse. Era alta, escarpada y seguía sin ver al gigante. Teniendo en cuenta la altura de esa estructura natural, o el gigante era invisible, o les llevaba tanta ventaja que ya había pasado la montaña.

—Alteza, aquí terminan las huellas.

Daichi, miró en la dirección de la voz, viendo como el rey bajaba del caballo para ir a investigar. Decidió imitarle, y al acercarse más, se dio cuenta de que había una enorme abertura en la piedra y justo en frente, las últimas pisadas. Parecía que hasta para los gigantes era difícil dejar huellas en la piedra.

—Entremos.

Daichi miró a su alteza con incredulidad. ¿Pensaba de verdad que era buena idea luchar contra un gigante dentro de una caverna? ¿No se daba cuenta que le iba a ser muy fácil aplastarles contra las paredes? Abrió la boca, dispuesto a meterle un poco de sentido común en esa cabezota, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, todos estaban entrando, y Ryūnosuke no tardó en arrastrarle con ellos.

—¡Venga! ¡Venga! No te quedes atrás, no vayas a perderte.

«Locos, están todos locos, o tontos, que no sé que es peor» pensó Daichi, mientras agarraba con fuerza una espada corta que le habían dado. Nunca había manejado una espada, sólo sabía que la punta era con lo que había que pinchar al enemigo. Lo único que podía hacer era rezar y agitarla mucho, esperando que algún milagro le permitiera vengar el aplastamiento de su difunto hermano. Con aquello en mente, se llenó de valor y empezó a caminar con mayor determinación.

Era un hombre con una misión, con un propósito. Nadie podía detenerle, la memoria de su hermano era su combustible. Aun podía recordar su voz con claridad, podía imaginarse como les daba ánimos… aunque su memoria sonaba demasiado real.

—¡Venga! ¡Seguro que hay otro modo! No podéis dejar las cosas así.

Frunció el ceño y apretó aun más el paso, ignorando las quejas y advertencias de los demás cuando les dejó atrás. El gran pasillo de piedra desembocó en una enorme caverna, iluminada por la luz natural de hongos fosforescentes. Sentado contra una pared, con aspecto de ir a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro, estaba el gigante. Lo deducía sólo por su tamaño, porque desde luego no encajaba en la descripción de peligroso devora ciudades, hace viudas y arma de destrucción masiva que le había descrito el rey. 

Pero lo que realmente le tenía completamente estupefacto era ver a su hermano, ese que creía que estaba debajo de las ruinas de su cabaña, dando saltos delante del gigante, tratando de llamar su atención. El hábito fue más rápido que cualquier pensamiento y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, acababa de propinarle el capón de los capones a Shōyō, que ahora ya no saltaba porque estaba demasiado ocupado frotándose el golpe.

—¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?! ¡¿Qué haces paseándote por ahí con un gigante?!

—Se llama Asahi, y no es un gigante de verdad.

—Me importa muy poco que no sea…

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no es un gigante de verdad?

Ambos hermanos se giraron hacia quien había interrumpido la conversación y antes de que Daichi pudiera impedirlo, Shōyō abrió la boca.

—¿Y tú quien eres?

Daichi empezó a hacerle gestos a su hermano, que obviamente no entendió nada de lo que se le trataba de decir. Mientras, su majestad hinchó el pecho. 

—Soy su majestad Tobio III, del reino Karasuno.

Mantuvieron el contacto visual durante unos segundos. Daichi miraba a ambos paralizado, rezando a todo el que quisiera escucharle para que metieran algo de sensatez en la cabeza de Shōyō. Pero todos debían estar muy ocupados.

—Pues vaya rey más tirano, ya podías bajarnos los impuestos, que nunca llegamos a fin de mes.

El ojo izquierdo del rey se contrajo con un breve tic.

—Si os esforzarais más, llegaríais a fin de mes, pongo los impuestos que son necesarios.

Daichi tapó con la mano la boca de su hermano, impidiendo que dijera alguna imprudencia más.

—Disculpad majestad, cuando era pequeño se cayó varias veces de cabeza.

—¿Habéis terminado ya de montar el numerito?

Se giraron hacia Yū, que les miraba con cara de aburrido.

—¿Ese arpa acaba de hablar?


	7. Capítulo 7

Tras una accidentada conversación, en la que Ryūnosuke trató de atacar a Asahi cinco veces, Yū acabó cayendo el mismo número por tratar de pararle y de que Daichi amordazase a Shōyō por llamar a Tobio «empleado público con ínfulas», Yū y Asahi consiguieron explicar la verdad de la situación, que con el paso del tiempo se había tergiversado.

Así descubrieron que lejos de ser un antropófago devorador de ciudades, Asahi había sido el tercer príncipe del reino vecino, un par de siglos atrás. La reina que entonces gobernaba en el reino de Tobio, se había encaprichado de él, y cuando Asahi la había rechazado —en realidad Asahi se escondió detrás de Yū, y tuvo que ser él quien rechazase la propuesta de matrimonio— les maldijo y encerró en el reino encima de la nube.

—Comprendo… ¿pero por qué vinisteis aquí?

Yū Señaló a un punto en el fondo de la cueva. Tobio miró en aquella dirección, buscando hasta que se dio cuenta de la existencia de un cartel. En él se podía leer «Debido a la sobre explotación del servicio de deseos, me veo en la necesidad de trasladarme sin previo aviso. P.D. Los genios no somos esclavos.»

—Queríamos pedirle que anulara la maldición, era nuestra última oportunidad de volver a ser normales.

Asahi se encogió, compungido y derrotado.

—¿Quitar maldiciones? A mi hermana le quitaron una la semana pasada. 

Todos se quedaron mirando a Ryūnosuke unos segundos.

—¿Cómo has dicho?   
La pregunta resonó como un eco, porque todos la habían formulado al mismo tiempo.  
—Pues eso, una maldición, tenía verrugas por todos lados y…

Tobio interrumpió el relato, antes de que terminase por contarles a todos cosas que realmente no querían oír.

—Eso no, lo de la maldición. 

—¡Ah! Pues la bruja del pantano, quita maldiciones, vende amuletos y pociones, ya sabéis, cosas de brujas. Es un poco cara, pero muy buena y merece la pena sólo por verla a ella.

—Llévanos.

—A no, serás mi rey pero no pienso dejar que ligues con ella.

Una bandada de pájaros salió volando espantados por el ruido del fuerte golpe que Tobio le propino a Ryūnosuke.

Tardaron unas horas en llegar al pantano de la bruja, una vez allí tuvieron que bajarse de los caballos y caminar por el sendero marcado para no hundirse en las peligrosas aguas. Asahi sólo tuvo que arremangarse el pantalón, ya que era demasiado alto para ahogarse en ellas.

La cabaña se encontraba en un claro bastante hermoso y grande. Cabía una huerta, un pequeño gallinero y un buen espacio donde Asahi podía dejar de sentir la claustrofobia de andar apretado entre arboles. 

Ryūnosuke se adelantó y llamó tres veces a la puerta, esta se abrió para dar paso a una chica rubia, que clavó sus ojos en Asahi y empezó a temblar como una gelatina.

—¡Gi-gigante!

Gritó antes de desmayarse.

—¿No es un poco impresionable para ser una bruja?

—Oh, esa no es la bruja, es su aprendiz, Hitoka.

Recogieron a la chica del suelo y entraron en la cabaña. Menos Asahi y Yū, el primero por cuestiones de tamaño y el segundo para no dejarle sólo.

En cuanto Hitoka estuvo acomodada sobre un sofá, Ryūnosuke corrió a saludar a la figura que removía el contenido de una olla al fuego.

—Buenos días Kiyoko, ¿preparas una poción? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, sólo es una sopa.

Daichi notó que el grupo se había quedado atontado, por lo que decidió tomar la iniciativa antes de que echaran raíces en aquel sitio.

—Disculpe ¿rompe usted maldiciones?

—Sí, pequeñas ochenta monedas de cobre, medianas cincuenta de plata y grandes treinta y cinco de oro.

Pues sí, sí que era cara. Daichi se giró y miró a Tobio, este le devolvió la mirada. Pasados unos segundos, suspiró, y extendió la mano. Tobio se quedó mirándola fijamente. Daichi decidió que su Alteza era un poco corto de entendederas.

—El oro… para pagar.

—¡Ah! Sí, claro.

Daichi cogió la bolsa de oro y se la tendió a Kiyoko, explicándole que era lo que necesitaban mientras ella se colocaba elegantemente las gafas y buscaba en su libro de hechizos.

La bruja rebusco en una estantería llena de frascos con contenidos que iban de misterioso a espeluznante, hasta dar con una pequeña botellita con un contenido arenoso y azul.

—¿Eso es lo que necesitamos?

—No, son sales, para despertar a mi aprendiz.

Cuando consiguió que Hitoka se despejara y dejara de temblar, empezaron con el trabajo. Kiyoko sustituyó la olla de la sopa por la de las pociones y fue pidiendo ingredientes que su aprendiz traía con una extraña mezcla de torpeza y eficiencia. 

Al terminar la poción, realizaron un ritual. Los fuegos fautos y los sonidos de ultratumba les pusieron a todos los pelos de punta, aunque que Hitoka parecía pasarlo peor que ellos. No pudieron evitar preguntarse si llevaba mucho siendo la aprendiz.

—Ya está lista.

Kiyoko les entregó la poción en dos frascos. Le dieron las gracias y se despidieron de ella y su aprendiz, que volvía a estar medio desmayada en el suelo. No sabían si de agotamiento o del miedo. 

Yū tomó la botella con reverencia, la abrió con cuidado y se la tomó de un trago. A Asahi se la vertió Shōyō directamente en la boca, porque con esas manos tan grandes no podía manejar una botella tan pequeña.

—¿Cuánto tardarán en hacer efecto?

Asahi no necesitó que nadie le respondiera, empezó a encoger de inmediato y a gran velocidad. A Shōyō no le dio tiempo a bajar y cayó en los brazos de Tobio, aplastándole contra el suelo. Mientras esos dos se gritaban el uno a otro, tratando de levantarse al mismo tiempo, los demás decidieron ignorarles y concentrarse en felicitar a Asahi y a Yū, que no paraba de dar volteretas para compensar su inmovilidad de tantos siglos. Al final tuvo que parar cuando le dio un tirón en la espalda.

Ryūnosuke dio una fuerte palmada para llamar la atención de todos, y luego alzó el puño en el aire.

—¡Esto hay que celebrarlo a lo grande! ¡Vamos a la taberna de Keishin! ¡Invita su alteza!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que invito yo?! ¡Ryūnosuke! ¡Volved aquí!

FIN?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo que empieza tienen que terminar, esta historia no iba a ser menos. Este es el último capítulo, pero no le daré el cierre hasta la semana que viene, con un epilogo.
> 
> Hasta el próximo sábado.


	8. Capítulo 8

Daichi acarició con cariño la madera de la barandilla de su nuevo porche. Procuraba recordarse cada mañana que tan sólo unos meses atrás había estado viviendo en una desvencijada cabaña, que se mantenía en pie por una suerte de milagros. No quería acostumbrarse tanto a su nueva casa como para dejar de apreciarla adecuadamente. 

Y que decir de los sembrados… que fácil había sido hacer los surcos con sus dos nuevos bueyes. Tiraban del arado que parecía que no pesaba nada. Maravilloso. Lo mejor de todo era la tranquilidad, el silencio y la paz que había quedado desde que su hermano se había mudado al castillo. Ni siquiera iba a preguntar porque Tobio no metía en el calabozo a Shōyō en lugar de pelearse con él cada vez que le daba «consejos» sobre como gobernar el reino. 

Pero que se le iba a hacer. Él ya le había advertido en su momento que no era buena idea darle la razón, cuando le dijo que como rey, debía recompensarles por haber ayudado a esclarecer el caso del gigante destructor de reinos, y a compensar la mala acción de su antepasada. Suponía que el shock de pensar en su familia como una dinastía de crueles carceleros era lo que había llevado a Tobio a ponerles una medalla y soltarles unas buenas bolsas de oro.

Asahi y Yū no se lo habían pensado dos veces. Habían agarrado el dinero e invertido parte de él en dos buenos caballos y todo lo necesario para un largo viaje. Llevaban mucho tiempo fuera de los reinos y tenían muchas ganas de ver como había cambiado el mundo. Además, el haber pasado tanto tiempo encerrado les hacía sentirse un poco incómodos con la idea de permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio. A parte de que en la corte había demasiada damisela y Asahi aun no había superado el trauma que le provocó en sus tiempos la antigua reina.

Ryūnosuke era el único que parecía haber salido perdiendo, dado que al no necesitarsele más para vigilar la judía, se le había asignado al siguiente trabajo de guardia menos apreciado por todos los soldados. El recién instaurado servicio de vigilancia de Kei, que básicamente consistía en asegurarse de que el susodicho respetara el arresto domiciliario al que le habían condenado. Daichi juraría con la mano en el corazón y los dedos cruzados tras la espalda, que él jamás había sugerido tal cosa al rey.

Kiyoko también había sacado tajada del asunto, ya que la habían nombrado asesora oficial de maleficios y objetos malditos. Si no querías que te tomaran el pelo, lo mejor era tener un experto de tu parte. Ryūnosuke estaba encantado de que se hubiera trasladado a la torre alta del castillo, por supuesto.

Hasta Moo-chan se daba la gran vida. Habían construido un establo especial sólo para ella, en el castillo. Estaba tan bien cuidada que parecía haber rejuvenecido unos años. Aunque por supuesto seguía sin dar leche. No es que hiciera falta ya, la verdad, así que no iba a tenerselo en cuenta.

—¡Daichi! ¡La comida esta lista!

Sonrió. Sí, la vida era perfecta, no podía pedir más.

—¡Ya voy Kōshi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto podemos dar por finalizada la historia. No va haber segunda parte, ni más epílogos. Sí se me ha escapado explicar alguna incógnita, tratare de responderosla en vuestros reviews. Puede que tarde un poco, porque tengo más proyectos en los que embarcarme, todos ellos historias originales, ya que a pesar de lo divertido que puede ser desarrollar un fanfiction, me llena mucho más inventar completamente una historia. Supongo que por esa razón se me ocurren tan pocas veces argumentos para fanfic.
> 
> Si queréis estar pendientes de lo que hago, podéis vigilar esta misma cuenta, o pasaros de ven en cuando por mi tumblr:
> 
> http://shadowsjoking.tumblr.com/
> 
> Un abrazo, espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta historia.

**Author's Note:**

> Sólo escribiré los nombres de los personajes, porque no quería liar a nadie al tener que cambiar el apellido de Hinata por el de Daichi.
> 
> Si no dejas un review, no sabre que opinas.


End file.
